Shibolena
Shibolena (シボレナ, Shiborena) (1-50): She was second in command to Hinelar on the Grand Nejiros. She was also the smart one, often coming up with plans for conquering. Appearance Shibolena has blue hair connect with her antenae. She wear blue plastic costume with two different shoulder piece, a gold and blue one each. Her skirt is very short and she also wear boot with bathroom tile. Shibolen has two crystal earring under her hair, but she can alter her appearance as her wish. Abilities As doctor Hinelar masterpiece. Shibolena was blessed with many powerful and dangerous abilities. She can use a powerful electric shock, summon tornado or control rose(VIA bara nejire power). As mistress of disguise and illusion, she can transform herself into anyone she chose and create illusion to trap her enermy. =Biography= Pre Megaranger Once known as Samejima Shizuka, the beautiful daughter of Doctor Samejima. In one of Doctor Samejima experiments to turn a human into cyborg, Shizuka volenteered herself for the experiment, but it went wrong and she died in the process. Samejima could not forget the day that he lost his daughter. After he become Hinelar he created Shibolena from Shizuka body, which made her technically a cyborg while she still bore both Shizuka's appearance and memories (fans call her Cyborg Shibolena). Ep 1-18 Shibolena first appeared inside Nejicrasher with Hinelar and Bibidebi and escaped back to GrandNejiro after setting a time bomb to destroy GalaxyMega, though the plan failed. She then was assigned to cast a Nejire spell to summon many Nejire Beasts. She first officially met the Megarangers during the Chameleon Nejire scheme but she teleported away. She then transported Bibidebi to enlarge Ebi Nejire in a plan to destroy Galaxy Mega, but failed again. Afterward, she didn't appear for many episodes until the Bara Nejire' Akumatherapy plan, posing as a nun. Shibolena tried to transform every child into PetitBara Nejire, but one of them was Chisato, the new friend of Ruri who could only think about rescuing Chisato. She then tranformed into Chisato and tricked Ruri into drinking the rose potion and used her power to trap Chisato with the rose vine. Furiously, MegaYellow attacked Shibolena, but she reveal that The Guirail Arc(19-32) Psycho Nejilar and Nejiranger(33-45) The Hinelar City(46-48) After Javious destruction, Shibolena along with Yugande were send to capture people to hinelar city as well as brainwashed them. However thank to the Nejiranger Spirit who ruin the the plan and force them to escape which lead to Hinelar City destruction. Shibolena End After wounded by Megared drill saber for protect Yugande. She made it back to grand Nejiro to inform the destruction of Moonbase and Yugande death. Her wounded body started smoking, she know tht she will not servive say final word Goodbye father before his beloved daughter exploded right before his eyes.. Gallery thumb|300px|right|Tribute to Shibolena Trivia *Shibolena actress is Asami Jo who also acted for Hizumina. *If you look closely, you will see that she has many panty shots! *One unique trait is that her fingernails are five colored. Which alway appear in any form she uses. *Astronema was based loosely on Shiibolena because both were once known as Shizuka and Karone respectively, Astronema's purple hair resembled Shibolena's blue hair and both were converted into cyborgs and become evil. Though Shibolena does it of her own will, Astronema on the other hand does it because of cybernetic equipment that control her. *Shibolena was seen briefly in episode 40 of Power Rangers in Space, when Ecliptor was defeated. It seems that they forgot to edit her out. Also See *Astronema *Hizumina Category:Sentai Villains Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger